


Survival

by xspike4evax



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtz has trapped Darla and Angelus in a burning barn, he doesn't realsied that she's always been a survivor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

Survival 

 

He had come! She had known he would. Hot on their trail like a hound from hell, manoeuvring them just where he wanted them so he could close in like the jaws of a steel trap. 

Holtz. 

Huge tongues of flame leapt up the side of the wooden barn spitting golden sparks into the dry straw covering the floor.

He had come and he was burning them out. 

The smell of smoke was heavy in the air, thick black plumes billowing in at the window and thin tendrils creeping beneath the door like the Angel of Death. Her mind rushed frantically here and there, a thrilling tingle working its way down her spine in spite of the perilous situation she found herself in.

It was times like these that made her long life interesting. It was situations like these that kept her mind razor sharp as she planned her escape with only her cunning brain and whatever nature provided to assist her. 

Darla glanced at her companion, Angelus’ dark eyes were black with humour, he looked as though he were highly amused by the entire affair. There was no doubt whatsoever in his mind that he would escape this world of heat and flame that threatened to engulf them.

Out of the window she could see the rolling hills and the forest of dark trees looming silently in the night; a safe haven from the fire and the righteous anger of Holtz. 

The flames were taller now, roaring up the side of the building throwing dark, monstrous shadows across the floor. A lone horse balked in its stall, tugging wildly at the harness that held it fast, its hooves coming down and upsetting the water bucket.

There was no terror in Darla. Even with the flames hot against her pale face she did not tremble. She simply smiled at Angelus who grinned wickedly back at her. He was beautiful, cruel, decadent and he was hers. She had brought him into this life but it was down to him to survive in the darkness and the shadows. Darla pandered to no man. 

Angelus’ head tilted slightly and he observed her closely. There was a gleam in her eyes more frightening than the fire. 

One small, dainty white hand curled around the handle of a shovel that was propped against a nearby post. Darla hefted the object easily, her slender stature betraying the supernatural strength that lay beneath smooth skin, rustling skirts and fluttering fans. 

There was no time for Angelus to react, the metal spade struck him hard at the side of the head and down he went like a sack of potatoes. 

The crackling and hissing of the flames was loud in Darla’s ears as she untied the horse and swung herself onto its back. “I hope you survive this, Angelus. If you do, maybe we’ll meet again in Vienna.” 

As a human Darla had met Death and survived. She had died and she had still survived. She was a survivor and it made no difference who she had to sacrifice to keep surviving. 

No man would ever end her existence.


End file.
